Chuck v Life After
by NerdMechine
Summary: Chuck finds Sarah at the beach. Does the kiss work? Will they be together again? Comments are appreciated and ideas on how to continue the story would be helpful.
1. Chapter 1

Post Season 5 of Chuck  
Chapter 1  
The Beach

Chuck drives up the beach hoping Sarah would be there. To his luck she is, he watches her for awhile, thinking to himself, should I go talk to her? Or should I just leave her with her thoughts? Not letting his thoughts over take him at all the possibilities that could come with each thought; he decides to go with the reason he come to the beach in hopes that she would be there. As he's walking toward the spot where Sarah is sitting he is giving himself a pep talk "just go talk so Sarah and let her know that you will always be there for her no matter what, for her to trust you, that you will always love her, andprotect her".

(As he approaches her)  
Not wanting to scary her but mostly trying to hide the pain in his voice. Sarah he calls, almost in whisper. Sarah turns around shocked at who is walking toward her. Her eyes red a puffy from crying.

"Chuck what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Sarah says, but in the back of her mind thinking did he follow me, no he couldn't have I made sure I wasn't being followed, but how then? (Thinking again) Maybe this place has a special meaning. Tears started running down her face again.

Chuck now walking a little quicker seeing the tears rolling down her face. He quickly sat down next her close enough to touch. "Sarah, what's wrong?" He wanted to grab her and wrap her in his arms to show her that everything was going to be all right,but resisted knowing it wasn't a good idea after everything she's been through. She probably doesn't want a strange man that clams to be her husband touching her.

Chuck, she said again, wiping away her tears. What are you doing here? How did you find me? This time with her voice a little more stern than before. Chuck sits down next to her giving her a small smile out of the side of his mouth, and answers. I'm here for you Sarah, I came her to tell you that I will always be here for no matter how far away you are. To trust me, trust me when I say I love you, that I will fight for you, I will protect you from all the evil in the world, and that I will help you in every way possible to find yourself again even if that means. . . even of that means for us not to be together. Tears started forming in his eyes as he spoke the last words, he quickly looked away from Sarah's beautiful blue eyes, trying to hide his pain.

Tears started running down her face again. How could this man love her so much and be willing to do anything for her? She asked herself. Especially after I almost killed him and his sister, he still keeps coming back for me... me a cold hearted spy or so I thought, maybe I changed maybe this man Chuck Bartowski changed me, to learn to love again. Sarah now looking at the man to her left trying to figure out why every time she sees him, she feels his warmth and can't help but want to be close to him, or every time she looks into those chocolate brown eyes of his she can't help but lose herself in them. How can a man whom she can't remember make her get butterfly's every time she's in his presents? Chuck, she says once again, fighting back the tears. Chuck looks at her with eyes of love and concern. "How..um..how did you find me?"

Chuck looks down at his hands twiddling his thumbs, "I didn't follow you if that's what you are wondering, I...I was just hoping you would be here" now looking out on to the waves crashing into the shore.

Sarah looks down at her fingers and takes a deep breath, "this place is special isn't it?" Now looking at Chuck.  
"Yeah, it is, it's the place..." Chuck stops mid sentence looking at Sarah then looking back at the ocean.

"It's okay Chuck you can tell me", Sarah says. Reaching out to touch his shoulder with her hand, but pulling it away in the same breath.  
Taking a deep breath Chuck speaks, "It's...it's", taking another breath to rekindle his thoughts. "This is the place you found me after I defused a bomb using a computer virus, we are sitting in the exact spot where you told me to trust you..", letting out a slow breath, Chuck turned to look at Sarah. Her eyes are still beautiful even though they are red from crying (he thought to himself).

Sarah now trying to fight back another round of tears spoke, "Chuck what made you trust me?"

Chuck looking at his wife's gorgeous eyes an spoke, "I chose to trust you because of my heart, I sat on this beach alone all night or at least I thought I was alone, as the sun was rising you walked up and sat down next me, it was silent for awhile before you spoke and said 'Chuck I need you to trust me, I will not let any thing happen to you' I looked at you and I just knew that no matter what happened you would protect me". "Sarah", Chuck spoke again, this time with a little fire behind his words. "That is why I'm here...I'm here for you to trust me, trust that I will do anything to protect you, put all your worries and problems on me, I'm here for you, because you are the reason my life has meaning again", a lone tear fell from Chuck's eye as he spoke the last sentence.

Sarah now had a steady stream of tears rolling down her face as she listen to chucks words. Turning to look away from Chuck as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, she spoke in a lone voice almost in a whisper, "Chuck, tell me our story".  
Chuck took a deep breath, then began to tell Sarah of their first meeting at the the Buy More how she asked him to fix her phone and everyday after that was a gift, every mission, every cover date, every cover kiss, then every real date and every real kiss was like a dream that he never expected to be his actual life and how he cherished every moment he got to spend time with her. They laughed and cried at all the memories Chuck had of them. After he finished tell her their story he look at Sarah who was now trembling and crying. Sarah spoke first through the tears and lump in her throat, "Chuck...uh..I'm...I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I put you through it's not fair to you" looking down at her trembling hands. Chuck reaches out and places hand on hers and says, "Sarah do not apologize, this is not your fault. You should not have to go through this no one should. It was my job to protect you and I let you down" tears started running down his face, "I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for letting you down" letting go of Sarah's hand he looked away and wiped the tears falling down his face. Then he let out a small chuckle, Sarah looked on confused.

"Ha, you know Morgan had this crazy idea".

"What's the idea" Sarah said.

Chuck looked at her nervously and spoke, "he said maybe one magical kiss could bring back your memory".

"One magic kiss huh?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, just...um...just forget I said anything", Chuck turns to stand up.

"Chuck". Chuck turns toward Sarah. Sarah looking nervous but found enough courage to speak, "kiss me Chuck!". Chuck looked at his beautiful wife and smiled before leaning in and touching her soft lips with his, bringing his hand up to her face drawing them closer to one another. The kiss started out slow, but the intensity of the kiss grew as one Sarah's hand one on Chucks neck the other grabbing a hand full of his brown curls. Sarah couldn't believe at how passionate the kiss was, she couldn't help but feel the love he had for her has their lips moved in sync. As the kiss broke she needed to catch her breath and remember where she was, how could she feel love for a man she couldn't remember? Chuck looked at her with eyes of hope, hope that the kiss brought back her memories of him. Sarah so much want to tell her "husband" that she remembered everything about their life together, but that wasn't the case she felt her love for him but had none of the memories.

"Did it work?" Asked Chuck, already knowing the answer to his question but hoping for the best.

"No, sorry" seeing the look of disappointment on Chucks face, Sarah answered quickly, "I may not remember you or our life, but I do feel the love I have for you and I know what we had was real". Chuck gave her his famous Bartowski smile, that couldn't help but make her heart melt. Sarah returning the smile spoke once more, "Chuck, I trust you, and I want my life back with you, will you help me get it back"?

"Of course baby, I will help you remember, we will take things slow day by day, okay?"  
Sarah smiling from ear to ear, leaning in to give Chuck a quick peck on the lips. "Can we go home now?"

Chuck stands up and place his hand out helping Sarah up. Walking back to the car Chuck keeping a good amount of space between puts his hands in his pocket. Sarah feeling a sudden urge to be close to him, she laces her arm through his and pulling herself tight so she could feel his warmth. As they reach their separate cars Sarah looks at Chuck, "will you ride with me?" Chuck obviously not going to deny his wife he answers her "of course babe" giving her his Bartowski smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Reconnecting

The ride from the beach to their home was sort and a little awkward, no one spoke they just road in silence. They pulled into a parking spot at their apartment complex, Chuck could feel his wife tense up; placing his hand are her shoulder, "Sarah, baby are you okay?"

Sarah letting out a breath, looks at Chuck with nervous eyes, "yes, I'm fine just give me a second".

Chuck steps out of the car allowing his wife to settle with her thoughts. He could see she was uneasy, he walks around to the driver side door and tapes on the window. Sarah rolls down the window with little hesitation. "Sarah if this is to much for you.." not letting Chuck finish his sentence, " it's okay, I'm okay". Both now out of the car they walk slowly toward the door to their apartment, Chuck opens the door allowing Sarah to enter first, taking a breath she enters.

"Welcome home" Chuck says. "Are you hungry?"

"No I'm just tired, I think I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed". "Where do I keep my night clothes?"

"Okay honey, follow me to the bedroom" Sarah looking at the night clothes in her hand with a look of uncertainty. "Everything okay, Sarah?"

"Uh...yeah...it's just these just don't look comfortable to sleep in"

Letting out a chuckle, "here baby" Chuck hands Sarah one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. "Go take a shower then gets some rest"

Standing in the shower, Sarah couldn't help but get an uncontrollable smile a cross her face. She couldn't help but feel safe. Once done with the shower, she quickly changed into the t-shirt that smelled like Chuck and boxers, she wanted to be close to him, she wanted him to wrap her in his arms, but she knew that is was much to soon and it would just complicate things they were suppose to be taking it slow. In the bedroom Chuck was changing into sweet pants and a t-shirt when Sarah walked in, seeing his bare chest as he was pulling his shirt of his head. She looked at him with great desire, looking at his abs then his wide chest, then at his arms. "Sarah", he called drawing her out of the gaze she was in. "Huh..um..yes Chuck". "I was saying for you to sleep here and I'll go sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow I will have the guest room made up".

"No, this is your room I'll go sleep on the couch"

"Don't be silly Sarah, this is our room. I want you to be comfortable here. So tonight I will take the couch and tomorrow I will make up the guest room for myself"

"Chuck" but before she could get her words out, he replies. "Sarah this is our room and our bed, and one day we will share it again, but for now I will be sleeping in the guest room". Giving him a sweet smile she replies, "thank you". Chuck pulling her close and give her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead, "goodnight my angle, I'll be in the living room if you need me".

"Goodnight Chuck, and thank you for everything"

Sarah lays in their bed, wide eyed not being able to get comfortable enough to sleep. Maybe some hot tea will help, she walks toward the kitchen trying not to wake up her husband. Hearing a loud moan come from the couch she runs over to were Chuck is still asleep. She smiles at the handsome man sleeping peacefully on the couch. Felling tired all of the sudden she heads back to bed, grabbing chucks pillow and holding it close to her some how made he feel safe and at peace. "How can this man my husband make me feel so calm and safe, when I can't even remember him?" Her last thought before falling asleep "I know our love was real and I will do everything in my power to get us back to we were before".

The next morning Chuck had got up early and made Sarah breakfast, it was now 10 AM and Sarah was still asleep. Chuck not wanting to wake her decided to go for a morning run to pass the time. Sarah wakes up around 10:45 and walks to the kitchen where she sees a big breakfast Chuck had made, looking around to think him but he was no where to be seen, she calls his name "Chuck, Chuck", but there is no response she calls again but this time there was panic in her voice "Chuck! Chuck!". "Where is he? Did something happen? Is he okay? " all these thoughts started running through her head when suddenly the front door flu open. Chuck enters sweaty pulling off his shirt, he caught a glimpse of his wife with a look a panic on her face tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Sarah! Are you okay what wrong baby? Talk to me sweetheart!" Sarah takes off running toward Chuck and leaps into his arms barring her face in his neck. Chuck repeats again,

"Sarah, what wrong talk to me baby".

Letting go of his neck, wiping away the tears, "I...I thought something happened to you I woke up this morning and you were gone. I didn't know where you were." Tears started rolling down her face again. Chuck pulled her in close wrapping his arms around her waist, Sarah laying her head on his bare chest. "I'm not going anywhere honey, I'm going to be here for you always. I promise". Place a kiss on her head he pulled away rather quickly. Sarah gave him a questionable look. Give her is puppy dog eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you all sweaty". "It's okay Chuck, no need to apologize" giving him a flirtatious smile.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower, then we can discuss what you want to do today Ms. Walker".

"Okay but don't take to long Mr. Bartowski" giving him a wink. A few weeks later  
Things have been good in the Bartowski house hold. Over the past few weeks Chuck and Sarah have been looking in to their past and discussing each memory some sad but most of them where happy. They have become closer laughing more with each other, cuddling on the couch, holding hands when they go out. It was just like when they first started dating. But something magical happened a few nights ago, they were still sleeping in separate rooms Chuck in the guest room and Sarah in their room. It was around 11 o'clock Chuck was sound asleep, while Sarah was tossing and turning she had an uneasy feeling, she didn't feel like she was in danger, she just felt like she was alone and needed to be with her husband in his arms to feel his warmth around her. After several more minutes of tossing and turning, she gets up and sneaks over to the guest room seen her husband sleeping on his back. As she walks further into his room, Chuck lets out a moan and begins talking in his sleep, stopping Sarah in her tracks; she listen to what he say "please don't take her, take me, kill me I have the intersect, I'm the one you want." Hearing what he is saying brings tears to her eyes, she walks over to him about to wake him, when he speaks again "I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I understand if you no longer love me. Who could ever love a nerd like me". Chuck starts moving aggressively in his sleep, Sarah now at his side tries to wake him, nothing is working. Now his upper body life's up and slams back into his bed several times, Sarah now straddling him trying to calm him and wake him, tears running down her face "Chuck!" She yells grabbing his head. Finally his eyes shot open to look at his wife straddling him holding his face, the look of confusion crossing face, then seeing his wife's face and the flow tears now coming down her rosie cheeks. "Sarah, baby what's wrong" grabbing her pulling her in for a hug, then letting her go to look at her while wiping away her tears with his thumb. Sarah now finally able to catch her breath spoke, "I heard you talking in your sleep so I came to check on you, then you started lashing you body around. I jumped on you to try and wake you up, I guess you were having a bad dream." Chuck looked at Sarah with a don't worry I'm going to be alright smile, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "I'm okay Sarah, you don't have to worry about me. Why don't you go back to bed and get some sleep." Sarah looking at him with questioning eyes, "I'm not going anywhere Chuck, I'm staying right here", pushing him down back on the bed laying her head down on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist intertwining her leg in between his. "This is where I want/need to be" squeezing his side has she spoke. Chuck leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead pulling her closer to his body.

The next morning Sarah wakes by herself, looking around with concern she calls out for Chuck. Chuck comes running through the door "I'm here". Sarah reaching up and grabs his shirt pulling him in for a kiss, laying back down Chuck follows her not breaking the kiss. This kiss started out slow but quickly escalated, Sarah's tongue now exploring chucks mouth their lips moved in sync. Chucks hand slides down her face down her side stopping at her hip, stoping for a quick breath he looks down at his lovely wife and smiles. Sarah not wanting to stop pulls him in for another hard kiss, chucks hand now sliding down wrapping his hand around her thigh pulling her leg up and around him. While, Sarah hand moved from the back of Chucks head down his back stopping at his butt giving it a light squeeze. Chucks mouth now moving down her neck to her sweet spot where her neck and shoulder meet, letting out a moan Sarah life's her head allowing more access to her neck. Sarah moves her hand to the end side of Chucks pants pulling him closer to her, Chucks mouth now making its way down her body giving her kisses down her stomach stopping just before her boxer line, Sarah's back arches wanting to continue, but Chuck slides back up to meet her mouth for a few more kisses before pulling away. Sarah looking at Chuck with disappointment, Chuck lets out a small laugh, "don't look so disappointed babe, why did you call me in here anyway I know it wasn't for that", point between them.

"I called you in here because when I woke up this morning and you where gone"

"I woke up early this morning and you look so peaceful I didn't want to wake you, plus I know how much you hate being woken up before 8"

"Good answer" giving him a wink.

Later in the day Chuck was trying to figure out what he was going to do with Carmichael Industries, while Sarah was pushing herself on trying to remember more memories. She had already started to remember bits a pieces like the hostage situation at the Buy More during Christmas, or when she thought Chuck had exploded in the car when he drove off trying to save his friend Morgan, but that was like a week ago and she hasn't remembered anything since then. Chuck could see is wife getting frustrated with the lack of memories coming back to her, so he decided to offer her a nice bubble bath. Sarah gladly excepted. Chuck drew the water to just the right temperature once it was ready he left Sarah to undress and relax. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door she opened one eye to see her nerd peaking in, "you can come in Chuck". "I brought you a clean towel and some cloths to change into" Chuck said, setting the cloths down then turning toward the door when he heard a voice coming from the direction Sarah was in, "Chuck keep me company?". He turned around making sure he wasn't peaking at his naked wife, sat down next to her, Sarah reaching out to hold Chucks hand. They sat in this poisson for about 15 minutes, when Chuck stands up and grabs the towel for Sarah, "come on honey, I don't want you to start pruning" letting out a chuckle. Sarah wasn't ready to leave the tube but chucks arms look so inviting she didn't refuse. Chuck quickly shut his eyes as Sarah stepped out of the tube, letting out a laugh, "you don't have to close your eyes, you have seen me naked before" a memory of them in Paris after Chuck saved Sarah's life came across her mind. "I know, but I'm just respecting your privacy. "I wish you wouldn't",Sarah said, under her breath. Chuck leaned down to give Sarah a kiss on the lips before turning around to leave, Sarah grabs Chucks arm making him turn around and meeting his lips with hers. Sarah wrapping her arms around Chucks neck and his arms around her waist pulling them closer to one another. Their kiss intensifying in seconds as Chuck presses his tongue on her lips making its was in her mouth. Their lips moving in sync, Sarah's hands now under Chucks shirt pulling it over his head. Her lips leaving his mouth and started to move down to his bare chest then to his stomach, making her way back to his mouth. Chuck slides his hands from her neck down her back stopping at her thighs lift her up clasping her legs around his waist, turning her so her back hits against the bathroom door making a loud thud. He pulls his lips away from hers to make sure she okay, Sarah looks at him with loving eyes before pulling him in again. Chucks lips find her neck and move to find her sweet spot, Sarah lets out a moan, while grabbing a hand full of his brown curls. Sarah starts nibble at his ear making Chuck pull her even closer to him, she whispers, "Mr. Bartowski you are wearing to many cloths for my liking". Letting out a small chuckle, Chuck slow placing Sarah back on the ground never breaking his lips from her neck. Sarah runs her hands down to his pants and starts to unbutton them. Sarah leans her head back as Chuck grazes his lips up and down her neck, while Sarah's hands slips in Chucks pants and starts to pull them down. Chuck then leans in towards Sarah's ear and whisper, "Ms. walker you are way to covered up for my liking", as he pulls the towel off her body. Chuck only in his boxers and Sarah completely naked he lifts her back up and walks to their room, were he gently lays her on the bed. Chuck slipping off his boxers. Sarah gasped as Chuck entered her, she has never felt more alive than at this moment. Chuck grabbed Sarah's hands placing them about her head as she lets out a loud moan. Bringing her hands down grabbing the back of Chucks neck and flipping him on his back without breaking contact. This time Chuck is the one who let out the moan, "oh Ms. Walker I love it when you take charge". "It's Mrs. Bartowski", she breathed. Smiling his big Bartowski smile, Chuck sat up pulling Sarah close to him their lips meeting once more.

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms both with huge smiles on their faces. "Last night was just amazing", Chuck said, giving his beautiful wife a kiss on the head. "Mhmm", replied Sarah, giving him a kiss on his chest where her head laid. "I have never experienced anything like that, that was unbelievable" Sarah thought to herself, "if that is what making love to my husband is like I never want to leave this room" she let out a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Chuck

"Oh nothing just thinking about last night" Sarah said. Then she could feel her cheeks turn red, when she thought, "have I always been that loud, I don't ever remember making any noise with any one ever".

"Chuck?" Sarah with a questioning voice.

"Yes, baby?", Chuck with a little concern in his voice.

"Can I ask you something, it might be kinda embarrassing" Sarah managed to say.

"Sure, you can ask me anything" Chuck could feel his cheeks turn red, nervous at what she's going to ask him.

"Um...hmm...how do I say this...uh Chuck am I always that loud in bed?" Quickly barring her head in his chest after she asked the question.

Chuck trying to fight back his laughter, but not being able too. "Well honey, to be honest yes, but last night you were a little louder than usual". Turning to his side so he could see Sarah's face that was now bright red from embarrassment. Leaning in to give her a kiss.

Then saying, "it's okay baby, I like it" giving her a wink.

Hahaha "you would" Sarah said, giving Chuck a peck on the lips.

"So what do you want to do today", Chuck asked. But before he could continue Sarah was already on top of him, "oh already, for round two, I see?" Chuck said, before Sarah attacked his lips with hers.


End file.
